Heaven and Hell
by Rhythmic High
Summary: i dunno what to say. Noriko Darkfic. AU, drug use, kinda a personal story that has deeper meaning to me than most. will be a 2 parter


A/N: I have no clue what possessed me to write this. Lack of Noriko fics? Angsting about crap too much? Too much personal experience? Feeling like turning my favorite jrock bitch Noriko into something totally different? Who knows. I guess this fic kinda has a deeper meaning to me than it would to most people, as some of the experiences portrayed in it are things that I have done, or has happened to me.  
  
_word_ = thoughts.  
  
Noriko - AU darkfic drug use, uhh iunno X_X  
  
~*~Heaven and Hell~*~  
  
Noriko smiled to herself in the mirror as she put on a last coat of eyeliner. She grabbed her coat and called out to her husband "I'm going out with the boys! I'll be back later!"  
  
Walking briskly down the street, a car silently pulled up beside her. She turned, and without a word climbed inside. Lighting up a cigarette, she asked "So where are we headed tonight?"  
  
"District three." Came the reply. She inhaled deeply on her cigarette, her eyes bright and waiting. A hand offered something. She graciously took it and popped it in her mouth, swallowing hard. _Soon_ she thought to herself. _Soon, it will take me away from this hell_  
  
The car pulled to a stop near a snazzy club, and its passengers departed. Noriko walked quickly towards the entrance, stubbing her cigarette out hastily with her heel. Walking up to the bouncer, she whispered something in his ear and he allowed her to enter.  
  
Inside the dark, smoky building, she walked up to the bar and ordered scotch on the rocks. The bartender nodded her towards a door to the side. She stood and nodded, walking through the door. The sweet tangy smell of the smoky room invaded all of her senses, numbing her body. She sat on a small, dilapidated couch in one corner of the room, adjusting her small skirt. Leaning forward, she dumped the contents of her purse onto the small table in front of her, a wallet, a lipstick case, small makeup bag, and a couple of bills spread across the table. A joint was handed to her. She accepted and deeply inhaled the sweet, choking smoke, her lips meeting those of the person sitting next to her for a power hit. Passing it on to the next person, she picked up her lipstick container, fumbling to get it open.  
  
Pulling a compact mirror from her makeup bag, she emptied the contents onto it, making four small, neat lines. Picking up a small discarded straw, she leaned forward and inhaled a line. An intense wave of pleasure hit her. The acid had kicked in. Now for the other nostril. Snorting it up in one quick breath, she gasped for breath. Leaning back in a daze, she handed her mirror to the person sitting next to her. The joint was passed back to her. Lying back, inhaling the intoxifying smoke, she let out a small giggle. A hand crept up her thigh, stroking it. Her senses heightened, her bright sapphire eyes watching the man next to her. He was a small man, taller than her, but petite, blonde haired with bloodshot aquamarine eyes. His skin was sickly pale, the dark shadows around his eyes becoming more prominent every time she looked at him.  
  
She turned away, pulling a cigarette out of her pack, fumbling for her lighter. "Fuck." She said. A bright flame light up the dark room, as the man next to her offered his lighter, lighting her cigarette.  
  
She giggled, her well developed chest shaking with her laughter. She took another deep hit off the joint, holding it in and leaning on the man, searching for his lips. A sloppy kiss was shared between the two between breaths of the tangy smoke, hands wandering and touching. Someone brought in a small vial and set it next to her purse on the table. She noticed the bills that had been lying on the table, discarded from her purse were no longer there. _Not like it matters. I'm young, beautiful, and rich. A few measly dollars isn't going to hurt me_ She reached for the vial, slowly opening the top and pulling out the small dropper, tasting the liquid on her tongue.  
  
From there it was all a haze. Music blared, colors swirled around, making her head spin. Hands were all over her body and she didn't care. She would be leaving shortly anyway. Slowly, leaning forward she retrieved the contents of her purse and shoved them back in. Wide awake, and dizzy, she headed out the door, giving a nod to the occupants. Sitting at the bar, she ordered three whiskey shots, throwing her head back and swallowing the bitter contents, burning her throat the whole way down. She coughed and paid her tab, twirling dizzily out of her chair, she stumbled towards the exit.  
  
The cold air hit her like a tidal wave. Pulling her cell phone out of her purse, she looked at the time. _It's only 11.. The night hasn't even begun yet_ Lazily she dialed a number, letting it ring until someone answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A groggy, slurred voice answered.  
  
"Hey, babe, it's Noriko. I'm in District 3 now, gonna catch a cab over and I'll be there shortly." Her words were slow and drawled, having to think of every word before she spoke. The tweak was definitely doing its job. _And I'm in heaven_  
  
"Mmmm. alright babe.. see ya in a few.. You got the goods?" Noriko patted her purse and replied.  
  
"It's all right here, darling. Nori-chan is gonna make you feel all better." With that, she hung up the phone and flagged down a taxi. Stumbling to climb in, she gave the driver the directions and sat back, letting her high take its course. A few minutes, hours, days it seemed like passed before she reached her destination. Paying the driver, she got out and walked into the building, pulling out a key to let herself in.  
  
Fidgeting and tugging at her clothing, she checked herself in a large mirror on the wall. She primped herself, pulled up her skirt, pulled down her shirt and grinned. Weaving through the dark, empty hall, she boarded an elevator, taking her 7 stories up. She unlocked the door and walked through the lobby, and into the main office, where her accomplice lay spread out in a daze on the nice leather couch, staring at the ceiling, twitching, fixated on one single black dot.  
  
Slipping quietly beside her friend, she embraced him, causing him to jump and scream.  
  
"Oh shit! God damnit, Noriko! Don't fucking do that! You scared the shit out of me you fucking bitch!" He smacked her across the face. She just grinned and smiled, a small trickle of blood beginning to seep from her cheek where his ring had hit her. _There is no such thing as pain. Living this life.. with him. With everything that makes me happy_ She pulled a cigarette out of the pack lying on the side table, lighting it and inhaling deeply.  
  
He embraced her from behind, nuzzling and kissing her neck. She could barely raise her arm enough to stroke his hair. Leaning back in an attempt to kiss him, she threw her cigarette into the nearby ashtray and wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled his scent, the faint, sweet smell of his soft brown hair, kissing his childlike face.  
  
"We're gonna forget everything tonight, aren't we, my sweet?" He mumbled into her neck, a hand sliding up her thigh and side to slip under her shirt. Noriko giggled and kissed him deeply.  
  
"We are.. we've been through everything.. together, through heaven and hell.."  
  
~*~ End. for now ~*~  
  
A/N This fic will be a two parter. The pain and anguish one goes through to become great, will either reward them greatly, or be their downfall. What happens to a person when drugs and alcohol take over, with their friends, their family, their life? I guess this fic is kind of like channeling myself at a point in my life that I am not too fond of, through Noriko. Although, I am deeply grateful for the very few who stuck beside me and helped me through it. I guess this fic is for them to some extent. Even if they don't know anything about anime or whatnot, they all know Noriko is my character, I've had a few call me Nori-chan on the streets. That is all for now, The rest of this fic will come soon, through hell or high water. 


End file.
